


Thorns (Hanahaki disease)-Voltron

by KinWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWitch/pseuds/KinWitch
Summary: Lance gets the hanahaki disease but what happens when Lotor finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance walked to Keith's room. He was terribly nervous. This is his chance to confess his love to Keith. Ever since they discovered Voltron, Lance developed feelings for Keith. Now it's time. Lance knocked on the door and Keith opened it. "What do you want?" He looked at Lance's flowers. They were roses that he found on one of their missions. "I need to tell you something Keith..." Keith looked at Lance's flowers. 'who are those for?' He thought. "Look, I know we're busy fighting Zarkon and all, but...I love you Keith. Will you go on a date with me?" Lance handed him the flowers. Keith looked at the flowers and then at Lance. "Is this a joke?" He asked. Lance looked in shock. "What?! No, I'm serious." Keith sighed and handed him back the flowers. "Sorry, Lance. I don't feel the same about you. You're nothing I would want in any relationship." Keith closed the door. Lance looked at hia flowers. 'Nothing I would want in any relationship?' He thought. 'After all this?' Lance dropped the flowers infront of Keith's door and ran to his room.

Lance sat on the floor of his room. "Why?" Thats all he could ask himself. 'Was It the annoying flirting? Was It because we were rivals? Was I not good enough?' He curled into a ball and started crying. Hot tears from his blue eyes. The first time he actually cried in the ship. He always fought the urge to cry but this pain was too much for him. Everyone went to sleep. Lance was awake the whole night. Sobbing his heart out. Hunk woke up, he heard something. 'Someone crying?' He got up and went to check it out. Hunk walked around the hallway. The sobbing grew louder. It was coming from Lance's room. He opened the door. Lance was on the floor. "Lance? What's wrong, buddy?" Hunk sat next to Lance and picked him up. Sitting against the bed, Hunk looked at Lance. 'I've never seen him like this before...' Lance couldn't stop. He just kept sobbing. "C'mon Lance...you can talk to me." He put his arm around Lance. "Don't tell anyone, K?" Lance wiped his tears. "Ok." Lance's eyes were puffy from the crying.

"I got rejected by Keith." Hunk was surprised. "You had a crush on him?" Hunk messed with his hair. Something he liked back on Earth. "Yeah...I even got him flowers." Lance leaned on Hunk. "That's rough. You okay?" Lance looked at Hunk. "I don't know..." Lance sniffled. Hunk hugged him to make him feel better. Lance grunted. Hunk looked at him. "Hey, are you okay?" Lance held on to his stomach. "Yeah, It's probably something I ate. Some hours passed, Lance fell asleep on Hunk's lap. Not peacefully, he tossed and turned in his sleep. 'Damn. Was Keith that hard on him?' Hunk thought as he looked at Lance.

Lance woke up. It was still a bit early. He got off Hunk who was snoring like crazy. Lance walked into the kitchen to get space goo. He clenched his stomach. 'Jesus! What did I eat yesterday?' He ate little space goo. He heard someone walking by. It was Shiro. "Lance? You're up early?" He turned on the coffee maker he got from space mall. "Uhh yeah..." Shiro waited for his coffee. "You could atleast wait to eat breakfast with everyone else." Lance put his bowl away. "Didn't really feel any social today." Shiro took a sip of his coffee. "Just don't wake the others up." He walked away then stopped. "I saw flowers infront of Keith's room. Do you know who put them there?" Lance paused. "It was probably the mice." He lied.

Lance clutched his stomach. "Shit!" His stomach felt like it was killing him. Lance ran to his room. Hunk was still there sleeping. He went into his bathroom. 'It feels like I'm about to vomit!' Food couldn't have done this. Lance fell on the floor. Something was in his throat. He coughed rather violently into his hand. Blood. A blue petal too. 'what the hell? What the hell?!' Lance looked at it. 'Why was there a petal in me?! Since when?!' He thought. 'And blood?! The hell?!' Lance stood. He washed his hand. Blood flowing in the sink. 

"Lance? Are you okay in there?" Lance quickly locked the door. 'Shit. What should I do? Should I tell him?...Nah...he wont believe me...right? After all, it's just a petal...' Lance hesitated. He opened the door. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, if I woke you up." Hunk looked at Lance. "Lance, it's okay. I heard you fall on the floor thats all."


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up. He couldn't breathe, there was something in his mouth. Lance ran to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Blue roses. He quickly gagged them out and spat blood. 'why the hell is this happening?!' He turned the sink on. The blood washed away. What stayed was the blue roses. Lance looked at them. 'First Keith and now this.' He thought. He know feel the pain in his stomach. He sat against the wall. 'No. I can fight this. Right?' He got out of his room and went into the training room. Nobody was there. He grabbed his bayard and said. "Begin level 4." He grabbed the gun bayard and started shooting the training robots. 'Maybe I'm just overreacting about those flowers' he thought as he destroyed the training robot. "End training."

Lotor was researching about the paladins. He looked at Princess Allura. 'Hmm. Perhaps I can use her.' He thought. He walked to a ship and ordered the generals to come. "Why did you call us here?" Axca looked at Lotor. Lotor looked at his generals. "I have a plan to kidnap Princess Allura so we can use her." "We're listening." Ezor said. "I need you to distract the paladins by attacking them then I'll sneak on them and kidnap the princess." Lotor ordered the generals to go on their ships and Lotor went on his own.

Lance heard something hit the castle. He ran to the main room where the paladins where. "Guys! Some ships are attacking us, I want you to take care of the problem." The team got in their Lions and flew to the ships except Lance. "Guys what if this is a trap? Theres only 4 ships, why not a fleet?" Lance said through the communicator. "Lance! Stop joking around! We need you!" Shiro yelled. "Guys! I'm serious-" Something crashed through the ship. Lance grabbed his bayard. Lotor ran to Lance with a sword. Lance dodged and shot Lotor. "Your skills are impressive but you're starting to look pale, blue paladin." Lance was confused. "Princess go!" He shouted. Lance was sick. 'Shit. Not right now!' He clutched his stomach and fell to the floor. Lotor looked at him. Lance coughed up flowers and blood.

Lotor poked him with his sword. "You're sick? Hmm. A paladin might be worth more than a princess. After all, one paladin missing wont get you Voltron." Lance spat blood. 'What are you-" Lotor carried him and ran to his ship. "Generals, I got what I wanted. Now lets go back." He said through his communicator. The team saw the 4 ships fly away along with another ship. "Guys, Lance was right! It was a trap!" Pidge said. Shiro flew to the castle. "Lance? Are you there?" Lotor grabbed Lance's helmet and turned off his communicator. "Lance?! Answer me!" Shiro yelled. 'Shit. Shit. Shit.'

Keith ran to Allura. "Where's Lance?" Allura looked at him. "I don't know. He told me to run." 'Dammit. Without a paladin we don't have Voltron. Why Lance?" He thought. Shiro walked away from the team. Hunk looked at him. " Shiro, where are you going?" "To Lance's room. We might find something there." Hunk opened the door. Nothing but a neat bed and makeup. Shiro opened the bathroom. Nothing there. Wait. Shiro walked to the sink. Droplets of blood and petals. "Guys, I found something." Hunk looked at it. "Did any of you guys see Lance being unusual?" Shiro looked at the petals. "These have to be rose petals." Shiro looked at Keith. "Keith, did Lance give you roses?" The team looked at Keith. "Yeah, he was asking me out." Shiro looked at the blood. "Did you say yes?" "No. I don't like him that way." Hunk looked at Keith. "He was crying, almost all night because of you!"

Keith looked at the blood. "He was crying? It doesn't make sense. Why would there be blood here?" Hunk looked at the sink. "Well, in the morning Lance was in the bathroom, I'm pretty sure he was coughing." "But coughing blood for no reason?" Pidge took a close look at the petals. "These are blue." "Yeah, so?" Keith leaned on the wall. "Have you ever seen blue roses?" The team shook their heads. "Exactly. These aren't even fake roses that you buy at space mall. I might need to research the petals...and the blood." Allura looked shocked at Pidge. "Why blood?" Pidge was annoyed. "Hunk said Lance was coughing in the bathroom. Researching his blood is important. He might be coming up with something."


	3. Chapter 3

Lance woke up in a cell. He only had his bodysuit on. 'Damn. My head.' "Comfortable paladin?" Lotor stood outside the cell. "Let me out of here!" Lance banged on the bars. Lotor chuckled. "You have a disease. It's called the 'Hanahaki' disease." Lotor opened the cell door and stepped in. "Now then...who hurt you?" Lotor closed in on Lance. "What?" Lance got nervous, something in his stomach that was definetly not butterflies. "Someone you loved did not have the same feelings to you." Lotor smirked at Lance. "Who could that person be?" Lance clutched his stomach. He couldn't stop thinking about Keith rejecting him. He coughed up blood. "You have this disease because of that person. They should have loved you, Lance." Lance coughed petals. "Does it truly hurt?" Lotor looked at the petals. "Blue like your eyes." He chuckled.

Lotor caressed his face. "Don't you want revenge on that person?" Lance looked at Lotor hesistant. Lotor grabbed him. Lance only focusing on the pain of his stomach couldn't move. Lotor walked to another room and strapped him to a seat. Ezor was in the room and started recording him. "Send this to the paladins." Lotor stood next to Lance. The paladins were in the main along with Allura and Coran. A hologramic video popped up and the paladins looked up. "Paladins of Voltron. I have your blue paladin. Look at him." Lotor revealed Lance to the team. "Guys..." Lance coughed petals and more blood. The team was shocked to see Lance cough petals. "Someone on your team rejected him. Any idea who it could be?" Lotor looked at the princess. "You, maybe?" The team looked at Keith. "Ahh, the red paladin, no wonder he has that disease." Pidge looked at Lance. "What disease?!"

"You don't know? You really don't care about him, red paladin." Lotor sneered at Keith. "Now look at him." Lotor grabbed Lance by the face. "This is because of you!" Lance couldn't help it. The pain was too much. He felt his stomach in knots. He coughed up more blood. He couldn't breathe. Blue roses stuck in his throat. He gagged out some petals but it wasn't enough. "Lance!" Shiro looked at him. He wanted to do something. Anything. "Give him back!" He yelled. "Ezor, end the transmission." "No! Give him back! Lance-" Lotor looked at Lance. Lotor unstrapped him. Lance gasping for air. "Take him to an infirmary." Lotor looked at the petals. Ezor grabbed him and walked away. 

Lance slapped the galran doctors who were trying to help him. Lotor looked at Lance struggling. He walked to him. "Blue paladin...you're broken but I can fix you..." He motioned for the doctors to hold him down. "You just have to trust me..." Lotor grabbed a needle and jammed it into his neck. Lance closed his eyes and stopped struggling. "Make sure he doesn't die." Lotor walked away. Ezor walked with him. "So whats your plan?" "I'll get him to love me." Ezor couldn't help but laugh. "You're his sworn enemy, thats gonna be a challenge." "He has the hanahaki disease because of another paladin. If I get him to love me then he'll turn on them." Ezor smirked. "Good luck with that."

Pidge sat in the infirmary analyzing Lance's blood. "Guys! I found something!" The paladins looked at her results. "The disease is called the 'Hanahaki' disease. Apparently its a disease that comes to you after you get rejected by someone you love. You start to cough up blood and flowers that come in any color. There is no known cure." Hunk looked at Keith. 'The stomach pain, the coughing...it's all because of him! Hunk grabbed Keith and pushed him against the wall. "It's all your fault! Why did you reject him?!" "Hunk! Let go of him! We need to think of a plan to get Lance back. Who knows what Lotor is doing to him." Shiro seperated Hunk and Keith.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance woke up in his cell again. Lotor was in there too. He got up and slapped Lotor. "Fixing me?! What kind of bullshit is that?!" He yelled. Lotor cornered Lance. "What is the name of that red paladin?" Lance looked at Lotor. "Why should I tell you-" Lance spat blood. "Everytime you think of him, it makes you sick." Lotor looked at his bloody mouth. "What is his name?" He said sternly. "K...Keith." He spat out. "Now let go of me!" Lotor leaned into his ear. "I will make you forget about that Keith. Whether you like it or not. After all...red isn't really your color..." Lotor kissed him. Lance struggled but Lotor's grasp was too strong. "Stop it!" Lance shouted. Lotor's lips stained with Lance's blood curled into a smile. "Did that keep you distracted from him?" Lance looked shocked at Lotor. "Cat got your tongue?" Lotor smirked. 

"Now then...do you want the pain to go away paladin?" Lotor did his best to look like he cared. "Stop calling me that..." Lotor looked surprised. "Whats your name?" Lance kicked him and tried to break out. "There's no use trying to break out, the bars are made of steel. Now then...what's your name?" Lance tried to punch him but Lotor grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. "You're tough. Is your Keith tough too?" Lance tried not to think about him but he couldn't help it. He coughed up petals. "If you're gonna kill me then do it now!" He yelled. Lotor looked at Lance. "I'm not gonna kill you, blue paladin. Why don't I just call you blue?" He smirked. "Although I won't mind killing you, you're worth more than that..."

"I'm not worth anything!" Lance yelled. Lotor looked shocked. "Who told you that?" Lance hesitated. "Nobody." "Insecure, Blue?" 'Damn. His grip is too strong.' Lance thought. "What is there to be insecure about?" Lotor looked at Lance. "Do you miss your home?" Lance was shocked. "How did you know?" "You are not like others, Blue. You don't look alien-like. Being a paladin must be hard for you." Lance was on the verge of tears. "Blue...it's okay to cry...I know how you feel..." Lotor let go of Lance. Lance leaned on the wall crying. "How can you possibly know how I feel?!" He shouted. "Being a halfbreed is hell in the Galra empire." Lotor sat beside Lance. "I'll make you feel no pain if you want, Blue. What so you say?"

"Yes."

Keith sat in his room. 'Everybody is blaming me now. It's not even my fault. It's Lance's fault for letting himself get captured by Lotor.' He thought. Keith got out of his room and went to the training room. Hunk was there and he glared at him. "What are you doing here?" "To train obviously." Keith got his bayard ready. "You're not gonna help Shiro?" Keith looked at Hunk. "I need to train." Hunk looked angry. "You really don't care about him..."

"What are we doing here?" Lance stood in Lotor's room. "Well you wanted the pain to end right?" Lotor searched his desk. "But why your room?" Lotor picked up a syringe filled with a purple liquid. "Haggar made it, bit it might not last long. It'll slow down your disease for a while." Lance thought for a moment. "What about Keith?" Lotor walked towards Lance. "Oh...I'll make you forget about him, Blue." He poked the syringe in him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's your name?" Lotor asked. "It's Lance." Lotor kissed Lance. Lance didn't struggle. As long as it made him forget Keith he didn't care. "Lance, Keith was wrong to reject you but as long as you're with me, I'll make you forget all that bullshit." Lance couldn't think straight. Perhaps it was Lotor. Something about Lotor didn't seem right. 'Since when would he care for a simple human like me?' Lance thought. 'Maybe I'm thinking too much.' "You're not like the other aliens Lance. Your eyes are the most beautiful ones I've seen."

Hunk sat in his room. Without Lance it was quiet. Too quiet. He got out of his room and went to Yellow's hangar. "You're going to look for him are you?" Shiro asked. "What are you doing here?" Hunk was shocked. "I followed you." "So what? You're gonna stop me or something?" "Let me come with you. Lotor is holding him captive at the galra base, with your lion's durability I can sneak in." Hunk looked at Yellow. "Alright then lets go." Hunk and Shiro got inside yellow.

Hunk attacked the galra base. "Okay. Nows your chance!" Shiro got out of yellow and sneaked in with his jetpack. Shiro looked for Lance and tried to avoid sentries. Lance sat on Lotor's bed. "It wore off." Lotor hiding his paladin armor and helmet looked at him with confusion. "The potion?" "Yes. I can feel the roses in me...growing every second...and Keith...I keep remembering when I confessed to him..." He shuddered. He covered his mouth and coughed. "Do you have more of it?" Lance still covered his mouth. "You're desperate aren't you?" Lotor walked towards Lance. "I want to forget every moment of him!" Blood dripped from his mouth and he leaned towards Lotor. "Please..." 'My plan seems to be working...better than I expected..." Lotor thought.

Shiro walked around hallways looking for Lance. "Shiro, can you hurry up, I don't know how much longer i can take this!" Hunk said worringly in Shiro's communicator. "I think I'm close!" Shiro ran past a couple sentries and found a room. The door was closed but he heard Lotor and Lance. "Make this pain go away, Lotor! I don't want to remember him!" Lance coughed. Shiro barged through the door. "Lance c'mon!" Shiro grabbed his bayard. Lotor grabbed Lance. "Black paladin, what a pleasant surprise." "Let Lance go!" Shiro looked at Lance. Lotor grabbed a syringe from his desk and jammed it into Lance's neck. "Lotor-" Lance fell asleep in his arms.

Lotor grabbed a knife that was under his pillow and hung it to Lance's neck. "Another step and the blue paladin dies."


	6. Chapter 6

Hunk barged into the room and shot at Lotor. Lance was dropped on the floor. "Shiro c'mon!" Hunk shot Lotor's leg and he screamed. Shiro ran to Lance and carried him. Lotor stabbed Shiro's leg and he fell. Lotor struggled to get up. Hunk grabbed Shiro and ran. "What about Lance?!" Shiro yelled. "Theres no time! We have to get back to the Yellow lion before the Galra take it!" Hunk escaped the dozens of sentries and ran to his lion.

Lotor looked at Lance. He was pale. Bloody blue roses covered his mouth. Lotor touched the flowers. 'Shit.' He thought. He ripped off the flowers. Blood. Too much blood. Blood dripped from Lance's mouth. Lotor carried Lance and ran to the infirmary. "Don't let him die." The galran doctors took him. Lance woke up strapped to a chair. The room was bare and one of Lotor's generals was recording. The snake one. He struggled which was useless. 

Lotor walked into the room. "Hello Lance." "Let me out!" Lance grunted. Lotor was face to face with Lance. "I thought you loved me...after all I saved you from dying." "You saved me?" Lance was shocked. Saving him was too much even for Lotor. "Why would you save me?!" Lotor leaned to him. "Because I care Lance..." Lotor touched his cheek. "You want to forget Keith don't you?"

"Yes but I can't get him out of my head." Lance sighed. Lotor laughed. "Want to forget him completely?" "What? How?" "Haggar."

The paladins watched the hologramic recording of Lotor and Lance. Keith was in shock. 'He wants to forget me?' "Lance don't trust him." He said under his breath. Haggar entered the room. "Lotor, shall I begin?" Lotor smirked. "Yes." Haggar's eyes glowed a bright yellow. Keith couldn't bear to watch. Lance kept screaming as Haggar's magic hit him. "Stop that!" Keith yelled at Lotor. Lotor laughed at Keith. "Since when do you care what happens to him? He won't even remember you." Keith looked at Lance. 

"Help."


	7. Chapter 7

"Paladins, we need to find Lance quickly." Allura looked at Keith. "And make Lance remember Keith." Keith looked at the paladins. 'I can't believe they're blaming all of this on me...although I probably was too hard on Lance...' "Alright so what's the plan?" "This will be a stealth mission, so pidge will cloak her lion and drive to the Galra base and we will sneak in." Shiro looked at Pidge. "So all of us in the Green lion?" Hunk looked at the sassy Pidge adjust her spectacles. "Alright then...Lets get ready."

Lance entered Lotor's room. "I'm back, Darlin'." His iris' were still blue but his sclera were yellow. Lance had quintessence pumped into him. Lotor walked to him. "You still look marvelous." He smiled. "I'm glad you left those paladins." Lance chuckled. "I was never a paladin to begin with...just a sixth wheel." 'Haggar's magic is extraordinary. He doesn't remember a single thing about that Keith.' "Now don't say that Lance. You're nothing like that." Keith and Shiro sneaked past some guards. "I was here before, Lance must be in Lotor's room." Shiro got infront of Lotor's room. "Get ready." Lance looked at Lotor. "I heard something." He got his bayard from Lotor's desk. "What is it?" Lotor was surprised at how the quintessence heightened his senses. "Foot steps."

Keith and Shiro barged through the door and readied their bayards. Lance turned his bayard into a gun. "You brought a knife to a gun fight. How pathetic. Hmm?" Lance looked at Keith. "Who's the emo?" Keith lowered his bayard. "Lance, it's me, Keith. You had a crush on me." Lance looked at Shiro. "Shiro, can't believe I adored you. How stupid I was back then." "Lance, Lotor captured you and made you forget about Keith! Don't fight us, fight him!" Lance sneered. "You think I'm going to believe your lies?!" Lance shot at the two. Shiro dodged and ran to Lotor. Lotor quickly grabbed a sword and blocked Shiro. "Turn him back to normal!" He yelled. Lotor chuckled. "That's his choice."

Lance shot Keith's leg and he fell. "Stop it Lance! Try to remember!" Keith yelled. "Why would I have a crush on you? You're pathetic." Lance kneeled to Keith and pointed his gun at his head. "Guys now!" Shiro yelled through his communicator. Hunk blasted Lance away from Keith. Lance's arm started to bleed. "Lance?! Are you okay?!" Hunk didn't mean to blast him that hard. Lance grunted and shot at Hunk. 'Who do these paladins think they are?!' Lance thought as he fought Hunk. Pidge approached from behind and tripped Lance with her grappling hook. Hunk grabbed Lance's bayard and held him down.

"Let go of me! Lotor!" Lance yelled as he got tied up. Lotor dodged Shiro's attacks. Shiro finally grabbed Lotor and burned him with his robotic arm. Lotor fell to the ground. "L...Lance..." Lotor reached out his hand to him but Lance was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a cheesy way to end this but who cares :/

"Let me go!" Lance yelled. He was still tied up. "Lance, calm down." Shiro looked at his eyes. 'Quintessence.' He thought. "We need you to remember Keith." "Why?!" "Because Lotor doesn't love you, he's using you." Lance got angry. "Liar!" Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Lance, calm down." Lance looked at him angrily. "Shut up. I don't even know you." Keith looked in shock. "Lance, that's enough." Shiro said sternly. He motioned at the other paladins to get out of the room. "Lance, I need you to remember me..." Keith looked at him.

"Look Lance...I'm sorry about rejecting you...I shouldn't have been that harsh." 'Something about this guy...isn't right...' Lance thought. "I read your journal and I didn't know how homesick you are." Keith hugged Lance. "Keith right? Weren't you someone from the Garrison?" Lance was confused. Keith was surprised. 'He remembered something.' "Yeah! Remember anything else?" You're...half galra?" Shiro looked at Lance. "That's all I know..."

"Shiro, can you leave alone with Lance?" Keith asked nervously. "Sure." He walked out of the room. Keith sat with Lance. "I love you." Lance looked in shock. "You what?!" "I love you! I just didn't know I did. I missed you when you were with Lotor. I never knew how much I loved you until now...By the way, do you still have that disease?" Lance was honestly confused. 'Keith seems honest, he better not be lying. I swear to god if says he cradled me in his arms!' Lance thought. It was clear now. "Keith?" "Yeah?" Lance chuckled. "I remember now!" Keith looked in awe. "Wait seriously?!" "Yes! Can you untie me now?" Keith went up to untie him. They both walked to where the paladins where. "Hey guys." Lance sat down. The paladins were in shock. "You remember?!" Pidge took down notes.

Lance sat in his room. 'Good to be back.' He thought. Keith entered. "You better have remember that bonding moment." He laughed. "So, we're dating now?" Keith sat down next to him. "Yep." "Heh, come here you dork!" Lance laughed as Keith kissed him.


End file.
